


Lazy Day

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Dethan Week 2014 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7 of Dethan Week: Fluff. Danny and Ethan stay in for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

Danny collapsed on the bed with a laugh, his body buzzing. Ethan leaned over him and pressed kisses along his boyfriend’s neck. “What’s so funny?” Ethan asked, gently nipping at Danny’s collarbone.

Danny smiled and ran his fingers through Ethan’s hair and smiled. “Breakfast in bed and mind blowing sex? You must really want something.”

“Or maybe I just want to show you how much I love you,” Ethan said, kissing Danny on the lips. Danny returned the kiss and slipped his tongue into Ethan’s mouth. 

“God, I want you to fuck me again,” Danny said, as Ethan attacked his neck with kisses and bites. “This is one time where I wish I actually had werewolf stamina. We could fuck nonstop.”

Ethan laughed and looked up at Danny again. “That would be nice, wouldn’t it?” He brushed his nose against Danny’s before kissing his forehead. “We can fuck again later. We’ve got the whole day to ourselves.” 

Ethan got off the bed and went into their bathroom. He came out a few minutes later with a damp washcloth. He straddled Danny’s waist and wiped cum off his chest and stomach. “I don’t want to go out today. Let’s just have a lazy day. Stay in, cuddle, watch some movies.” Ethan leaned in and gave Danny another kiss. “Have more mind blowing sex.”

Danny wrapped his arms around Ethan and kissed him back. “Yeah, I like the sound of that. Fuck the supernatural today, I'm spending it with you."

Ethan chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. "Danny, I believe the supernatural is fucking you."

"Oh my God!" 

"What? I thought it was funny." 

Danny rolled his eyes and pushed Ethan off of him before snuggling up to his boyfriend's side. "You're lucky you're adorable."

"I am lucky, aren't I?"

Danny smiled, pulling the blankets over them and wrapping his arms around Ethan. "We're both lucky, Ethan."


End file.
